


Cuddling

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (Reid is actually college age), 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash, Professor Hotch, Student Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first thing Spencer was acutely aware of was that his pillow seemed to be vibrating.  He made a discontented sound and turned his face further into the warmth of his pillow, which shifted abnormally underneath his head.  Slowly, he became cognizant of someone speaking, and then he realized there was a warm weight around his waist.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews, in the form of the 30 Day OTP Challenge.  Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another **fic preview**. ~~Since a couple of people seemed to think yesterday's was an introduction, I wanted to bold that, and probably will consistently do it to the end.~~ Unless otherwise stated, none of these challenges will be introductions and could fall anywhere in the fic being previewed. So please don't expect to know what's happening. These are seriously just teasers because I'm a terrible person who couldn't be nice enough to just do episode tags or something. (;
> 
> Anywho, this is the first of the AU ideas. Expect many more. I said over half, and I'm pretty sure it's closer to 90% because I'm au trash. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> (P.S. This is more likely to be a one-shot of sorts and not an actual long-fic.)

The first thing Spencer was acutely aware of was that his pillow seemed to be vibrating.  He made a discontented sound and turned his face further into the warmth of his pillow, which shifted abnormally underneath his head.  Slowly, he became cognizant of someone speaking, and then he realized there was a warm weight around his waist.  The voice stopped, and his pillow quit vibrating, only to start again when something settled on his back and gently rubbed up and down as a warm voice queried, "Are you awake, Spencer?"

The brunette was almost immediately awake the moment the voice registered, and he abruptly pushed himself up—but he didn't get very far.  "I—this is—I'm so sorry, Pro—"  His words were cut off abruptly as a warm hand caressed his jaw, and he was left staring incredulously at the older man he'd apparently been using as a pillow while his face flushed what he knew would be a dark red color.  He could feel his heart racing, and he was barely capable of resisting the urge to turn his face into Dr. Hotchner's hand.

"It's all right, Spencer," the dark-haired man soothed, lips quirking into a smile as he withdrew his hand.  "Nothing happened."

Spencer didn't believe that.  He knew they hadn't done anything sexual, but he also knew that last night had been his first time he'd most likely gotten drunk, and the fact that he was at this particular professor's home only cemented the thought that he'd either done or said something.  His memory was a bit fuzzy, however, and he vowed he would never drink so much again; he _hated_ not remembering.  "So I didn't...  say or do anything?" he asked hesitantly.

The expression on Dr. Hotchner's face shifted just slightly, and Spencer groaned and hid his face in his hands.  "It really is all right.  It was..."  He heard the older man pause, obviously searching for a word that would make the situation seem better.  "Flattering."  Spencer allowed himself to look at Dr. Hotchner, swallowing nervously.  "You didn't do anything I would call inappropriate.  This," the professor raised one hand to motion their positions on what was apparently a couch, "is all you asked of me."

That was still mortifying enough for Spencer to stammer, "I—maybe—can you, um, let me up?"  Almost immediately, the arm around his waist moved, and he hastily pushed himself away, falling to the floor in the process.  Dr. Hotchner sat up quickly in obvious concern, but Spencer didn't allow him to speak.  "I'm fine; no need to worry," he rushed the words out, looking around almost wildly for his shoes.  He spotted them at the edge of the couch and quickly scooped them up, not even worrying about putting them on.  "I think I can show myself out.  Thank you for... being you."  He grimaced after he said it and mentally berated himself as he started walking almost blindly in the direction he hoped led to the door.

"Spencer, you're forgetting your bag."  Those words halted his steps, and he felt a blush creeping into his face once more.  He turned around to see the older man holding out his messenger bag by the strap, and he quickly walked the few steps back, reaching out to nab the strap.

The professor didn't let go, however, and Spencer didn't make it very far with his attempt at a hasty retreat.  "Sir," he started, only to fall quiet as Dr. Hotchner held up a hand.

"It's barely even nine am on a Saturday, Spencer.  Stay for coffee, and we can discuss what happened," the dark-haired man suggested, smiling gently.  "If I allow you to leave like this, it will only make things awkward.  Let me make an attempt to keep that from happening."  After a short moment of silence, Dr. Hotchner added, "I have plenty of sugar."

Spencer had known he was going to capitulate the moment the older man asked him to stay.  He was helpless when it came to the professor, and he was fairly certain the other man knew it.  With a small smile, he finally nodded.  "All right."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case people didn't read the tags, I thought I would clarify that Reid is _not_ underage. He's in his twenties. The why's will be explained in the actual fic if it gets that far.


End file.
